


An Unexpected Visitor

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [13]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is still a wondrous surprise, one that Jack knows shouldn't be, when he sees Sandman floating down to his lake on his birthday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

Jack Frost grinned as Sandman floated down to the frozen lake that Jack called home. He carefully stood up, the snow clinging to his greatcoat even as he walked towards the golden dream maker. "Merry Christmas Sandy," he greeted and Sandman floated up, showing the symbols he used for Christmas and then he gave a birthday greeting, causing Jack to beam with delighted surprise.

Sandman merely smiled back and gently ruffled Jack's hair, which had Jack's eyes closing in comfortable trust of the dream weaver.

"Jack?" a voice, softly accented, called and Jack's eyes snapped open in surprise, tension filling his body as he turned to face Chyou, who gave an apologetic look, her antlered, scaled, horse snorted softly, the breath visible as it curled through the sliver of moonlight that struggled to light up the night.

"Chyou, is something wrong?" Jack asked, walking over while Sandman followed in concern.

Chyou glanced at Sandman and gave a polite nod of greeting before she focused on Jack. "I wished to apologize more formally for my former aid's actions. She...she had greatly dishonored me and the rest of my court and I am here to make amends," Chyou stated and Sandman gave Jack a look, even as Jack stared at her in confusion.

"I...I am completely fine. This isn't necessary. I forgive you Chyou, it wasn't your fault."

His confusion laced his voice, and Chyou let out a soft sigh, her odd horse snorting again as he shook his head. "You don't understand. That is all right. Just know that she will never harm you again and I need to regain the honor she has stolen from all of us," Chyou responded and Jack shook his slightly.

"I...I don't understand," he admitted and Chyou stared at him.

"Mother Nature has the power to turn us back into what we once were or that which we have become. My aid was turned into the very leaves she painted for the grievous harm she caused to your person, especially as she did so under the impression that you stole the East Wind," Chyou explained calmly, neutrally, and it was only her horse pawing at the snow with one cloven hoof that told Jack that she was far more distressed then she was showing.

Or angry or upset.

The fact that she was completely calm was actually unnerving Jack slightly. "Turned...into leaves?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. We cannot afford to have someone who would attack a fellow spirit for a perceived slight with no evidence to back it up. She attacked you and she gained no scars, showing that you upheld the unspoken code of us, the Seasons. We do not attack our own, Jack. We have difficult enough times without worrying that one of our own will snap and attack us. We cannot afford it. Playful fighting is one thing, but not between the Seasons and their Aids. We...we can do irreparable harm to the world if we do. Our entire existence is a system of balances and checks. We are Five; Mother Nature is our center and, we the Seasons, are the Four Points. We guard each other and we do our best to help each other out. The slight done to you is far more grievous then just someone attacking you, a large enough slight to have warranted such an action, she was also attacking  _winter_ and threatening the balance we protect with our very nature. We do not need codes and oaths to do what we were  _created_ to do. No offense meant, Sandman," Chyou explained, her voice gentle.

She spoke as if she knew that Jack needed to know, and she had not expected him to know.

It was nice to be spoken to like he was actually intelligent, just uninformed.

Jack glanced at Sandman, who gave a wave of acceptance, already moving to float away from the pair and it took everything Jack had not to just leap at Sandman and beg him to stay.

He had only known Chyou for a few days.

Jack didn't want to be left alone with her.

"I apologize, Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Child of the Moon, for the harm Saidie did to you," Chyou stated her head bowed slightly and Jack stared at her when the East Wind lifted around him, whispering the needed words into Jack's ear.

"I forgive you Chyou, Spirit of Autumn, and Noble Lady of the Seasons," Jack answered and Chyou nodded, turning her horse away.

And then she was gone, her mount taking to the skies, sparks like bursts of autumn colors erupting from where the hooves struck an invisible path that only Chyou could see.

He turned around and found Sandman floating there.

Jack just smiled and Sandman smiled fondly at Jack before widening the cloud so Jack could hop up.

And with that they took to the stars to celebrate Jack's birthday, instead of staying at the lake.

Jack didn't know why that made him so relieved.

He decided not to examine it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> [Golden Frozen Streams the Comic](http://mossmallow.tumblr.com/post/37972960276) as made by Mossmallow on Tumblr.
> 
> IT IS GLORIOUS!!!!
> 
> *cuddles the comic and begins to do little sobs of joy*
> 
> Also...
> 
> *picks up link*
> 
> SOMEONE MADE FAN ART FOR THE FIC!!!! *squeals*
> 
>  
> 
> [Reidluver made fanart of Sany ruffling Jack's hair.](http://bromancenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/37872146743/um-heres-the-wip-of-my-first-fanart-in)
> 
>  
> 
> ISN'T IT ADORABLE???
> 
> On that note; if you want to do fan art for my fic, you have my permission.
> 
> Just drop me a link so I can gush over it and attempt to plaster it all over my tumblr while I squeal for joy over the scenes I wrote being made into art.
> 
> (Also, sorry for the info dump in this part.)


End file.
